Will-o'-the-wisp
by Wonderbea
Summary: This story follows the happenings of the authorized sequel Rhett Butler's People by Donald McCaig. What is to happen after Rhett and Scarlett are left with nothing? What becomes of Tara? Feel free to review as I narrate the adventures of our favorite brazen couple of literature.
1. Picking up the Pieces

**Chapter 1: Picking up the Pieces**

Scarlett O'Hara Butler peered through the windowsill and internalized a deep feeling of satisfaction mixed with grief. The rain was paddling close enough for her to see the visually distorted world through the dew drops. Her delicate fingers characteristically traced the wet path each rain drop left upon disappearing from her sight. She heaved in a heavy sigh as she recanted all the happenings that have transpired within the past week—Belle dead and Tara burned to the ground.

Tara, her beloved Tara. All of its white walls, rich red earth and beauteous magnolia trees are gone; burned by the arsonist Isiah Watling.

She closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from rising up. Life in Atlanta was as busy and as confusing as ever. Never in her dreams did she ever imagine herself seeking refuge in Aunt Pittypat Hamilton's home again. The place emitted memories long gone. Scarlett was here in mourning her first husband, here during the siege where she birthed Beau Wilkes and saved Melanie Hamilton Wilkes' life, here during her marriage to Frank and his untimely death. Now, she was here again mourning the loss of Tara, not wearing an inch of black clothing, but donning every ounce of it on her soul. The loss of Tara weighed more heavily than anything or anyone she ever loved in this world. She looked across the room she usually occupied and wondered if the ghosts of Melanie and Charles wandered the halls of this house. She pondered if Frank's ghost was still hovering around her as he always did; but all she saw was Rhett Butler; her husband, in all his glory.

Scarlett eyed him meticulously as he lay in bed breathing steadily; he, who was her light and happiness, he who was the only person she loved left. When everyone withered away, died, and even left her, he endured, being her pillar of strength; more than she cared to admit. If there was a boon that arose from the fall of Tara it would be the untimely unison of herself and her estranged husband.

She languidly walked over to bed and draped the white linen coverlets over her tiny frame, eyes still fixated on her husband. _'I'll think of this tomorrow.'_ She finally thought pushing Tara aside.

Rhett naturally awoke upon her nestling beside him again, "Mrs. Butler." He said groggily, managing to smile at her face greeting his. "It is too early to be awake, honey. What's the matter? Not another nightmare, I hope?"

Scarlett looked into his black eyes and her resolve began to crumble. "Oh…Oh, Rhett." She painfully wept.

Rhett immediately embraced her and stroked her hair, "There, there, my pet." He said flourishing her with gentle kisses.

"What will we do?" she said sobbing into his chest as he comforted her.

Rhett reached to light the lamp, "This week in Atlanta must have been suffocating you, my pet." He began, "I believe a change of scenery must be in order for you, and me."

"Oh but Rhett, we simply cannot leave everybody here. What will become of us now that Will is dead too?"

Rhett continued to soothe his troubled wife, "My pet, we have no choice but to rebuild your precious Tara." He said with an almost definitive tone to himself. "I have been thinking…" he began

"About what?

"Maybe Suellen would like to visit Rosemary's home in Charleston, that place is dying of the little pitter patter of little girls again." He said sully. "Aunt Eulalie and I were in correspondence before..." Rhett did a cautionary pause, "Tara burnt"

Words escaped Rhett's lips but Scarlett hardly heard his last few utterances. She instead drifted away and remembered the painful death of Rosemary Butler Ravanel's first born, Meg. Rhett never mentioned her passing. When Rosemary and she became acquainted, she shared her pain as it was barely a year when her own Bonnie passed away too. Remembering Bonnie sent Scarlett into another crying jag.

"There, there, honey." Rhett said soothing his wife to no avail.

Scarlett gathered all her strength to look up at Rhett. She noticed an uncontrolled sense of grief upon looking at his dark eyes; they had a gleam of poorly disclosed self-loathing within them and a resolve so broken, so shattered he held on to her as if she was the only adhesive keeping him from falling apart. Scarlett felt more comforted knowing that someone in this world was also experiencing the same hurt and loss, and that they needed only each other to remedy the pain.

"Oh we couldn't burden Rosemary to go back to her haunted house." She said remembering all the pain Rosemary had to go through. "And she and Suellen were never fond of each other." Scarlett knew in that hardly anybody ever favored Suellen O'Hara Benteen except for their youngest sister Careen.

"Then I suppose Aunt Eulalie will have to make do with keeping Suellen under her roof" He continued with a sigh, defeated. "You must rest now, my pet. We shall discuss this tomorrow."

"Hold me, Rhett." She said clasping herself towards him tear-stricken and heartbroken. "What of our burned home in Atlanta?" she cried, "Oh, please sell it, Rhett! I can't bear to see that place again without our Bonnie!"

Rhett embraced Scarlett tightly upon hearing her mention Bonnie's name, "Yes, my pet. We will, we will, and we will use the money to rebuild your precious Tara." He said kissing her gently, "Tomorrow I will speak to you about another business prospect."

"What's that?" she said slowly drowsing into slumber.

"Belle's Saloon, it is now yours." He said without reserve.

Scarlett's eyes looked up at him in surprise, "Rhett!" she said searching his eyes wondering if it was one of his ill-bred and inappropriate jokes. But all she saw was a jaw set with determination, and eyes though always teasing peered through her soul in utmost seriousness.

"Tomorrow, my love." He said finally, turning off the light enveloping Scarlett with deep kisses and arduous caresses.

* * *

><p>Scarlett awoke to Rhett dressing himself quietly with his back facing her. She took in the familiar sight of his taunt muscles, well chiseled features and deliciously tanned skin. Why it took her half a decade to discover the glory of her husband, she will never know. All Scarlett O'Hara Butler knew that he belonged to her, and the many restless nights of him ravaging her small body made her blush shamefully.<p>

"Wife, you musn't make it a habit to stare." he said fastening his trousers not looking back at her.

"Whatever do you mean?" she lied, giggling with the faintest blush.

Rhett turned around and flopped on the bed beside his wife and eyed her from head to toe. If there was a human that matched anyone in the form of a goddess it would be Scarlett. Her prized magnolia colored skin, and pale green eyes always set her apart. Rhett reached to tuck the strands of her black hair behind her dainty ears and managed to kiss her gently, "I have business to attend to my dear, but first, I must gather some of my belongings left in New Orleans and speak with Tazewell."

"Rhett you're not serious about handing over the Girl of the Period Saloon to me?" Scarlett said mouth half open. "And what of Suellen and Aunt Eulalie?" she said irritated at the fact that Suellen was adding stress to her already troubled mind and recently strained marraige.

"My pet, Aunt Eulalie is a very gentle soul and the willfulness of Suellen prostrate in dyer grief has proved to be too much for her. I was wondering if she would like to stay in Rosemary's home, or in Tazewell's place in New Orleans just for herself and her children to breathe. I have been in correspondence with both of them and they seem to be amicable to the terms until Suellen is able to mourn properly." he said grabbing his vest and tucking in his blouse ever so skillfully. "And Belle would have wanted me to keep the saloon, it makes a mighty amount of money and I am not about to trust anyone else with it besides you, my dear"

_'Money.' _Scarlett thought, if there was anything else in the world that was just as sacred to Scarlett O'Hara Butler it would be money. She quizzically gaped across the room counting the figures she could earn for herself in a year. The thought of it made her head spin.

"Damn that Suellen! Isn't Aunt Eulalie's home good enough for her? I can't stand her and her precious airs!" she snapped out of focus and faced Rhett, eyebrows raised, almost daring him to speak. Scarlett grew irritated and clenched her fists. How dare he consult with Suellen behind her back without speaking to her first. Why, she was the head of the house at Tara when Will passed! If there was anything she couldn't stand it was making Suellen feel like she had the upper hand, "Well, looks like you don't need my approval at all! Seeing as you've made it a point to handle everything on your own!" she said arms crossed above her chest.

Rhett smiled, quite amused, "Darling, Aunt Eulalie can hardly breathe with Suellen's constant destructive nature and all her children running around in that household. We couldn't bring them here too, what with Wade and Ella already sleeping on the parlor rug without space, or clothes of their own since it all got burned—"

"Ours got burned too!" Scarlett interrupted

"Yes my dear, which is why I must make a trip to New Orleans and salvage whatever clothing and necessities I have left in Tazewell's possession. He and Rosemary are our only living relatives that can accommodate Miss Suellen and her children lest we leave them to Aunt Eulalie in Charleston or your grandparents in Savannah?" he said brows raised.

Rhett watched as Scarlett's face softened in a perplexed frown. Rhett knew his wife was spoiled beyond repair but she was no stupid fool. Scarlett could see sense no matter how angered or irritated she was, he would give her that much credit. Scarlett knew Suellen would only cause a storm in Charleston with Aunt Eulalie being am incompetent host and constant leech towards the Butlers and the O'Haras. She also knew that their grandparents in Savannah would never be kind to her. Why should she care about Suellen and her sniveling brats? True, she was indebted to Will Benteen, just thinking about him made chills run up her spine. She debated and thought feverishly. If she was consenting to this it was only because she was fond of Will and nothing more.

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee!" she exclaimed exasperated, "I told you Rosemary's home is not to be considered! You may bring Suellen to New Orleans. But I will hear no outrageous demands from her! Not one single penny is to be spent on her giving herself airs."

"I will be firm, milady" Rhett teased bowing and approaching his wife to give her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you." He said kindly.

Scarlett looked at him with surprise and smiled unconsciously, "Why, Mr. Butler, I love you too." she said proudly being able to reply to her husband and finally mean it.

Rhett left the room as light as feather almost radiating happiness that was so giddy Scarlett felt so adored. As soon as he left, a million and one thoughts came crashing into her consciousness. What will become of Tara? What of her new ownership of Belle's Saloon? She kicked herself out of bed and called in Cookie to help her dress for today.

She was going to Belle Watling's place and express ownership. Oh, won't Atlanta be scandalized again.

_To be continued_


	2. All Gone

The morning was as warm and crisp as ever. Scarlett called for Cookie numerous times before the jolly darkie decided to grace her with her presence. "Hurry and help me dress," she barked.

Cookie quickly took her Basque and stays and her black mourning dress. Scarlett jumped upon seeing her handle it, "No! Not that, I'll be needing something other than black," she said looking at Cookie pensively. Scarlett hardly had any clothes to wear after Tara and her mansion in Atlanta burnt. Melanie must have some clothes left for her to possibly squeeze into. The Hamiltons were always such sentimental fools, she was absolutely sure that Aunt Pitty must've kept one or two of Melanie Wilkes' most presentable gowns. The thought of presenting herself in Belle's saloon as its new owner in Melanie's dress gave a painful pang on her conscience.

'_Melanie would have agreed anyway,'_ she thought to herself. "Quickly, Cookie! Run along to Miss Melly's room and grab whatever presentable gown you can find." she said sternly.

Cookie's eyes strained with fright, "O' lawdy Miss Scawlett!" she protested.

"Don't you go looking at me like that!" she retorted with her green eyes glistening with mad determination, "I am going to that place looking like I own it and don't you dare come back without anything in hand." She said with her resolve building up, "And manage to get a gown close to the color green while you're at it!"

* * *

><p>Rhett arrived at New Orleans by noon hoping his telegram to Tazewell Watling reached him just in time. In truth, Rhett didn't need to visit New Orleans too soon. He knew he could have easily bought new clothes for the children and rebuild Tara with his millions without selling his Atlanta home. Tazewell was as much a son as he saw Wade, and being around him made him feel like he was fulfilling his duties towards his long gone friend. He missed Belle and her ungrudging eyes, her compassionate heart and her risque humor. As much as he hated to admit it, the loss of Belle Watling laid heavily of his soul. With her gone, he lost a good friend and confidant. Thank God he and Scarlett were finally on the same page. A smile escaped his lips each time he remembered the last words she uttered to him. '<em>I love you too.'<em> he replayed again and again in his mind. Rhett took a few paces towards Tazewell's home carrying the love of Scarlett in his heart and the death of Belle on his weary soul.

Rhett saw from a distance Tazewell Watling seated on the porch smoking a cigar, legs crossed and eyes glazed in the scorching heat. He strode towards him, but noticed that Tazewell did not heed his movement. Taze grew a little stubble on his chin, and his troubled forlorn eyes made him look so much like his father, the infamous Andrew Ravanel. "Son," Rhett said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Rhett," he said politely, poorly concealing the fact that he hardly had sleep for the past few weeks. "I received your telegram. All your belongings are ready. You need not stay." he said flatly.

Rhett sat opposite to him and lit up his own cigar, "My belongings aren't the only reason why I passed by, Taze." he said vibrantly as opposed to Tazewell's sullen voice. The liveliness of Rhett's voice made Tazewell snap to look at his former guardian for the very first time that day. How Rhett Butler never seemed to age, he will never know. He was still as much a handsome and swarthy pirate as Taze had first seen him all those years ago.

He noticed how thin he was compared to Rhett and smiled. "What is it now, Rhett?"

"I've come with a proposition for you." he said puffing out smoke with a swarthy grin spread across his face, "I am tired of all this sadness and mourning, and it doesn't suit you my boy, it doesn't suit you well at all." he said eyebrows raised.

"I am listening." Tazewell motioned for him to continue.

"Scarlett's younger sister, Suellen, is dyer need of a host." he said watching the expression of Tazewell change from confusion to utter comprehension, "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accommodate our poor mourning Mrs. Benteen." He smiled.

Tazewell shook his head, "Rhett, you know as much as I do that a man and woman alone in a house is improper." he said rather scandalized.

"Not to worry," Rhett assured, "Wade Hamilton will be joining you. The lad is close to the age of fourteen this year, he is nearing his years as a man, and who better aid him than you?"

Tazewell shook his head yet again, "His mother will never allow it, besides, I rather like my solitude."

Rhett threw his cigar on the porch carelessly, "Damn your solitude, Tazewell Watling." he said with annoyance, "Your mother wouldn't want you wasting your life drinking like a fish and dead in the eyes."

Rhett's words stung Tazewell and he could do nothing to interject. Rhett was right. Belle for all her horrible reputation was a woman of great pride when it came to conversing about her son. It would break her heart to see him that way. A little feminine touch would have been most helpful in his New Orleans home anyway. Tazewell heard of Suellen O'Hara in the whisperings of Charleston society each time he visited to trade cotton. She was the dubbed as the Clayton County pariah after the death of her father. He did manage to take sight of her upon passing by Aunt Eulalie's home to take a call. Suellen had a bitter look to her face, it was a shame how her eyebrows met into unattractive creases due to constant frowning that it be-smudged her rather attractive features. She had clear creamy skin, bright hazel eyes, a tall aquiline nose and chestnut hair that tussled into curls so thick and silky. He couldn't help but feel sorry and attracted to her aura of doom and sadness. He knew he was in pain too, having anything close to feeling the same sort of agony would be most welcome.

"Alright," he said defeated, running his hand through his light brown tresses. "Send me a telegram when Mrs. Benteen will be visiting."

"Right away," Rhett said triumphantly putting his hands in his pocket trousers and sauntering inside Tazewell's home to pick up a panama hat that belonged to him, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to buy some new clothes for my dear Mrs. Butler." he said graciously bowing towards his smiling host.

* * *

><p>It was early in the afternoon when Scarlett alighted from Aunt Pittypat's buggy along Belle's Saloon, much to Uncle Peter's violent protestations. She lied in order to get him to drive her to Dacanter street, she said she was paying a call to a friend's home and abruptly stopped him in front of Chapeau Rogue. The old darkie could do nothing but pout his lower lip in indignation. He knew he could not leave his mistress here so he had to wait. Scarlett beamed triumphantly wearing Melanie's aqua colored gown buttoned all the way to her chin. It wasn't fancy, but at least it wasn't black. It was a miracle Scarlett was able to fit into Melanie's tiny tailored clothing. She squared her shoulders and put on her most charming smile as she charged in the saloon.<p>

Upon entering, the merry sounds of men and women laughing, the piano playing and even the dancers came to a momentary halt. Scarlett entered like a plague in the saloon, her very presence causing everyone to be startled. "Aint that missus Rhett Butler?" whispered a voice as she passed by.

Scarlett did not lower her chin or stop her smile and stood erect in the middle of the saloon. "I want to speak to the one in charge of this place." she said with a loud voice, as strong and as demanding as ever.

Suddenly a rather full woman, with unruly mahogany brown hair, almost half naked with a large amount of rogue on her cheeks strode across the room. "My name is Minette." she said peering over Scarlett almost a head taller than her, "I am the one you want, Mademoiselle."

Scarlett eyed her from head to toe, "Is that so?" she scoffed, "Well, I would like to have a word with you," she said "This saloon is mine now."

Minette grimaced rather nastily, "Let's have a drink, _cherie_." she motioned, "How do you like your Brandy?"

* * *

><p>Rhett arrived at the Chapeau Rogue late afternoon to hear a commotion inside. People seemed to be cheering for someone to finish a hand of poker and wondered who in the world could be so good as to entice the attention of many people.<p>

His entrance proved to come unnoticed as he peered through the cluster of men and women and wondered who could possibly make such a ruckus. He saw Minette with her large arms so intoxicated and drunk she slumped to the floor, and just then the whole group that surrounded the contender screamed triumphantly. Rhett peeked thriugh the crowd and to his surprise he saw Scarlett holding a royal flush in her hands with a glass of brandy, hardly drunk but laughing alongside the people that surrounded her.

Rhett didn't know whether he was amused or angered, perhaps both, if that was possible. "Mrs. Butler!" he yelled so she could hear him.

Scarlett turned to her husband and blushed, "Oh Rhett!" she laughed flocking into her husbands arms. "Miss Minette challenged me into a poker game and I just couldn't stop winning!" she said throwing her hands up in the air having so much fun, "She said if I was to own this saloon I had to know a decent card game." she smiled.

Rhett would have flown into a confused rage, but seeing his wife so happy after so many years of misery made him feel complete and whole again, "Alright, my dear, that's enough brandy for you." he said taking the liquor off her hands, "Please accompany me to my office." he said guiding her to the second floor.

As soon as Rhett closed the door her pulled the curtains and locked the door. "I believe you owe me an explanation Mrs. Butler." Rhett said grudgingly, arms crossed over his chest leaning on the door behind him.

Scarlett blushed and took off her gloves. "Well, Rhett, I was just too excited about owning the saloon I decided to take a visit and check the books wondering if you would be here too. But you weren't so..."

"Do continue, my dear" Rhett motioned.

"Oh I don't see why I have to explain myself." she stomped, "They loved me out there!" she yelled ashamed for being accosted by her husband who had a bad reputation to begin with.

"Yes, my pet, and so did I," he said stepping forward with a proud smile on his face.

Scarlett looked up at him bewildered, "You do?"

Rhett held her waist and pulled her against himself, "My dear I did tell you that ladies hold little charm for me. Though, I would very much like it if you would please allow me to accompany you to the saloon from now on." he said controlling himself from annoying her.

Scarlett smiled and kissed her husband ever so affectionately, "Oh Rhett, you are the sweetest." Rhett's grip grew tighter and Scarlett felt him trembling. She felt his hands travel down her dress as he cupped her buttocks ever so playfully.

"Rhett!" she whispered, "People will see us."

"Let them." he growled, savoring the lips of Scarlett with his own.

Scarlett let out a moan of intense longing and pleasure as she felt Rhett scoop her up and gently place her on his sturdy desk. He unbuttoned her basque to take view of her full and supple breasts. He left trails of kisses along her neck to her chest until finally encircling her pink nipples in his mouth. Scarlett felt the electricity surge through her body as she arched her back and spread her legs boldly, rubbing her pelvis against him. Rhett groaned with her erotic movement against his growing desire. She instinctively unbuttoned his trousers while he parted her legs further with his rough callous hands.

He wanted to tear her stockings and take her there, half naked, breasts exposed begging for mercy. He wanted her with every bone and fiber left in his body. Her scent, her moans, and her shivering legs was enough to pull him to the edge. When no stockings further separated them, he thrust madly, passionately inside of her holding on to her gown. Scarlett bit her lip and dropped her head backwards feeling her head bob up and down violently. "Oh Rhett..." she moaned as the table moved in unison with their lovemaking.

Rhett watched as every thrust he made resonated through her body causing her to scream and her breasts to bounce erotically. Her eyes rolled back as he sucked and nibbled on her nipples. After half an hour of delicious lovemaking, they felt each other reach the peak of their desire. Scarlett tried to control herself from screaming but all her resolve left her when Rhett quickened and hardened his thrusts. Her world turned black and she was unable to breathe. As soon as she knew it, she screamed so loudly Rhett felt like he would grow deaf. He smiled upon seeing his wife completely satisfied. He thrust strongly and quickly again and as he reached his peak, his seed split inside her generously. He grabbed the edge of his desk for support and did not withdraw from inside of her.

Scarlett let out an exasperated moan as Rhett kissed her affectionately, collapsed to the chair beside her and rested his eyes for a moment. She closed her basque quite bashfully hoping nobody heard them and moved towards the mirror behind Rhett's desk. As she fixed her hair she took notice of a telegram that wasn't opened addressed to Rhett. Someone must've left it in his office think he would see it first. Scarlett immediately opened the telegram.

It was from a Rob Campbell. It said: **"We were fooled. The money is gone. Sail to Europe immediately."**

Scarlett felt the wind escape her chest. Her eyes were wide and aghast; and for once in her life, since the siege, she felt completely and utterly afraid.

_To be continued._


End file.
